


Before the Fall

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Bottom Lucifer, Bottoming from the Top, Crying Lucifer, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: A fight before the fall of Lucifer ends with Michael and Lucifer venting their fears and frustrations on each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by destiel more like destigofuckyourself

“You’re just a deadbeat dad! I can’t believe you’re just leaving us like this!” Michael yelled at their father.

“I’m leaving for your own good! I’ve done enough for you, it’s time you all learn to stand on your own two feet!” God yelled back. 

“You are lying!” Michael yelled. “This is about Lucifer not bowing down to your grand design! You’re too proud to accept that your son hates what you made, so you’re leaving us as punishment! You’re punishing us because Lucifer hurt you-!”

“He did hurt me!” God yelled angrily. “I made this beautiful world filled with the most amazing beings and what do I get? Scorn and hatred and anger! Petty jealousy of a selfish child!”

“He’s just a fledgeling father! You made us with the ability to think and have opinions! You cannot punish us for voicing them! It’s not Lucifer's fault.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before God huffed angrily and turned away. “Say goodbye to your brothers, Raphael and Gabriel for me, tell them I’ll be back.”

Michael watched his father leave and rubbed his face tiredly. Slowly he left the room and went to his father's chambers where he knew the others were waiting.

Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael were already waiting for him with grim looks on their faces.

“How much did you hear?” Michael asked them.

Raphael answered. “Enough.”

“Is he really going away?” Gabriel asked grimly.

Michael sat between Raphael and Gabriel and hugged them both close. “I tried to make him stop, but he’s going no matter what we say.”

Gabriel snuggled in closer for a moment before standing up and pacing around. “We’ll be fine, we don’t need him anyway! We’re thousands of years old, I’m sure we can survive on our own by now!”

Raphael stood and began to leave. “You all worry too much, he’ll return as he said he will, we must continue our mission and watch over the humans.”  
Gabriel scowled and walked out, followed by Raphael. Michael looked at Lucifer standing in a corner with tears on his cheeks and fury in his eyes. 

“Lucifer….it’s not your fault...come here...” He held his arms open for the younger archangel.

Lucifer dove into his big brothers embrace and sniffled against him, wings held low and tense. “I didn’t want him to leave….” Lucifer said softly. “I’m sorry Michael...”

“Shh it’s not your fault, it’s his own choice to leave.” Michael rubbed soothing circles on Lucifer’s spine.

Lucifer looked up at him and kissed his lips softly. “Don’t leave me Michael, I can’t stand being alone….”

Michael held still while Lucifer kissed him again and again. His mind not able to fully understand what was happening. It all clicked in his head when Lucifer was suddenly rubbing against him in a way brothers shouldn’t rub together.

“Lucifer….” Michael said uncomfortably, pushing his brothers gyrating hips away.

“What? Am I not good enough for you too?!” Lucifer glared, hurt and saddened. “Do you have better things to spend your time on?!”

He stood up off of Michaels lap. “Forget it, I shouldn’t have ever thought that you-!”

Michael cut him off with a kiss. “I love you Lucifer but we can’t do this, we’re brothers and it’s wrong; you know that.” 

Lucifer didn’t answer, just stared at his feet.

“Do you understand little brother?” Michael asked gently.

“I just wanted him to love me…...I just wanted to be good enough for him so he’d love me and be with me….” Lucifer was crying and it broke Michaels heart in two.

“He does love you...he loves us all….he just needs some time alone right now.”

“Because of me.” Lucifer answered bitterly. “Because I’m a jealous and selfish child!”

“I think that’s part of it, but mostly I think he’s tired...he has a lot of responsibility to his creation, and it is very taxing for him.” Michael kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “He loves you Lucifer, just give him time to show it.”

“Kiss me Michael, hold me, just this one time….never again….I need to feel like...” Lucifer cut off and looked away in shame.

Michael thought it over wearily but knew he’d say yes, he always did what his brother asked, never wanting him to be without. Lucifer tilted his head just so and Michael couldn’t resist giving him a tender little kiss. The younger angel pushed Michael to sit and lie down on their father's large bed.

Slowly they built a pace, grinding against one another and their kissing became more and more heated. Their shirts were the first to go, large wings spread out and their skin met for the first time. Lucifer moaned into Michael's mouth as the older angel slid a hand into the soft blue wings, stroking the fluffy appendages.

Michael looked up at Lucifer in awe. “You’re beautiful Lucifer.”

“So are you brother….” Lucifer growled, leaning down to nip his neck.

Their trousers were gone next and before Michael knew what had happened, Lucifer was slowly sliding himself down onto his brothers engorged cock. Michael dropped his head back against the soft sheets and pulled Lucifer's hands up to stroke his own auburn wings. He moaned and rolled his his up towards Lucifer’s hips, thrusting up into the tight channel that gripped him.

Their eyes met and for an instance the brothers understood each other. Michael felt such overwhelming love for this angel above him and he could see the same love reflected back at him as they reached their peak and collapsed side by side.

“I love you Lucifer, no matter what happens...”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
